The Madness Within
by IAmDrowningForYou
Summary: Jefferson/Alice [AU] Short Story. "I want her heart Jefferson, I don't care how you obtain it, just do it!"
Been getting into Once Upon A Time and just had to write something before I vid it. I haven't watched OUATIW yet so my Alice is OC.

You can find me on youtube as user/HisQueenOfDisaster

Going to (hopefully) be a short story.

Please R&R :)

Thank you x

* * *

"I want her _heart_ Jefferson, I don't care how you obtain it, just do it!" The Evil Queen pauses in front of the enchanted mirror, glaring at the reflection behind her, "Or maybe I misunderstood your intentions, perhaps you don't want to see your _darling_ daughter after all…" She trails off, a smirk spreading across her red lips.

A pained expression crosses Jefferson's face, he fumbles with the velvet hat in his hands. "I th-thought we had a deal" he mumbles, his heart aching for his beloved Grace.

Regina whirls round, pointing a long manicured finger at him. "You just don't get it do you Jefferson? I said bring me the girls heart and what do you do instead? Bring her to this realm, letting her pollute my cherished kingdom with her girlish nonsense".

Looking away from the Queen's piercing stare, Jefferson tries to compose his thoughts. A vision of Grace appears at the forefront of his mind. Bile rises at the back of his throat.

She walks towards him, relishing the state of the once great man before her "Tell me Jefferson, why exactly are you here?"

Raising his chin at her, he realises he will not be intimidated by her, he needs to get Grace back no matter the cost, "If-If you screw me over again, you _will_ live to regret it"

Regina emits a harsh laugh, it echoes and rebounds off the cold grey stone walls, sounding almost demonic. The shadows from the fire flicker over her face, her eyes glint with malice, however today is not the day for Jefferson's end, great work must be done. With that thought she resists the urge to crush him like the irritating flea he is.

"You have 24 hours"

* * *

" _I_ _'_ _m peeling the skin off my face,_

' _Cause I really hate being safe._

 _The normals, they make me afraid,_

 _The crazies, they make me feel sane_ _"_ _._

Alice nods her head in time to the beat, the book she was meant to be reading slips out of her hands. The soft breeze is cool against her cheek. Oh how she loves days like these, climbing up to the lowest but strongest branch of the old oak tree, listening to music and reading a good book, well in this case a study guide for her Psychology degree.

However what Alice doesn't notice, in fact what she never notices, is the forlorn looking man sitting everyday on the park bench, pretending to read _Storybrooke_ _'_ _s Daily Mirror._ The man sits rigidly, not daring to move a muscle at the fear of being noticed. He wears a scarf even though it is the height of the summer.

"Alice there you are!" A short balding man rushes towards the tree on which she hangs. The stranger on the bench eyes them both with mild curiosity, his eyes peering over the top of the newspaper.

Alice sighs catching sight of her father, she pauses her music with regret, "What's wrong?" surliness edges into her voice and she can't decide whether it was intentional or not.

Her father scowls up at her, not in the mood for one of Alice's tantrums, if only her mother was here he thinks wistfully, shaking his head to rid such thoughts.

"Come down from that tree Alice, Dr. Hopper is here to see you and once again you are late!" He fights hard for his voice not to become shrill, he doesn't need an outburst, not now, not here.

Ignoring her father, Alice looks across the park and locks eyes with a dishevelled young man. He blinks at her quickly, a look of surprise and embarrassment pass over his handsome features.

"Alice!" She jumps, forcing herself to look at her impatient father.

Sighing Alice gathers her stuff together and jumps down from the tree, hitting the ground hard but not caring about the small graze now at the top of her pale wrist. Her father tuts at her lack of grace although doesn't dare say anything.

She scrambles to her feet, accidentally dropping her book to the floor.

"Fuck" She scowls, her father looks at her reproachingly.

Bending back down to retrieve the item, she notices a playing card blowing along the grass towards her. She frowns and reaches out, picking it up. Turning it over in her hands she see's that it's the King of Hearts, with a drawing of a peculiar looking man wearing a top hat.

She looks up to see if the stranger is still sat on the bench, but to her disappointment he has vanished.

"Come on Alice we don't have all day" her father puts his arm around her attempting to gently lead her away.

Looking back down at the card in her hand, she examines the eccentric looking man. Deep down inside her there is a flutter of recognition so small almost like a small candle light, however the moment is short lived, the flame is extinguished and she is herself, Alice.

"How curious" she mummers to herself.


End file.
